Nobody Important
by EpicInsanity9
Summary: Hello. You don't know me. No one really cares about me. After all, I'm nobody important. Not some epic ninja, not some VIP civilian. I mean, I am epic, I'm stronger than Kaguya, but I'm not a ninja. I don't want to be. I'm happy travelling as an Author, competing with Jiraiya. Oh, I also stalk the canon characters of Naruto since I got reborn here. It's a hobby. Self-Insert (SI)
1. Prologue

' _I'm dead, aren't I?'_ I think sarcastically, curling up into a fetal position. ' _Of course I am, though I don't remember dying.'_ I mentally sigh, observing the darkness.

After a while I kick out to needlessly stretch my legs. I must've kicked the wrong thing, because next thing I know I'm getting squeezed.

I close my eyes, hoping for the best. When I open them again, I start crying loud, piercing cries. My wails echo around the small white room as I continue.

The reason I'm crying my eyes and lungs out? I'm in a hospital, having been removed from some moaning lady's vagina.

' _I've been reborn!_ ' I cry out in mental victory. ' _I'm free from that hell hole that I called home only to give the place a name.'_

At those last thoughts, I drift away into sleep. Baby's don't fall asleep at first because they're tired, but because they can't breath while crying. Or at least, that's how I fell asleep.

Months of relaxing, if not embarrassing, peace pass before I can see properly. I don't mind. I can hear out of both ears! My sense of smell has been returned to me! I no longer hurt everywhere all the time!

Every time it's dark, I wiggle around to build up my muscles, because fuck being a weak average baby, I'll be a not-really prodigy!

I'm able to walk a few sleeps after my vision clears. I should be about four months old then, right? You wouldn't believe how wonderful it is to _stand_! I could feel the world spinning and twirling around.

Try standing in an upside-down extremely shaky boat spinning really fast, that's what it feels like. Not that I know what that feels like, but it must be close, right? I babble quietly at my feet, trying not to fall over. No wonder babies can't stand for a while, the world is a freaking _wobbly_ place!

The lady who birthed me never knew I could stand, and I started crawling in front of her after I was able to see. She never talks to me, so I don't know if the language is English or not.

I babble at her in my broken language that I half-created and she frowns at me, shoving more dog food- I mean meat flavored 'baby food' into my mouth.

The lady disappears many sleeps after I'm able to walk. I was found alone in the house walking around, babbling to myself. The people who found me took me to a place with many other people. Did she abandon me? I frown, before my focus is taken away by a loud wail.

I look around, seeing the room of cribs. Why are they crying? Life is great! I cling to the three feelings I've never felt before, no matter how uncomfortable they are. My full hearing on _both_ sides, the world's rapid spinning, and the odd tingly feeling under my skin.

I embrace every feeling that I feel, unused to feeling much of anything besides pain. Why do people hate feeling? Why did I once hate feeling? Tears stream down my face for the second time in my new life.

I breathe in and out shakily- my breathing! I giggle brokenly. I can breathe! I put a chubby hand on my chest, taking a deep breath without having to stop and cough because of tar in my lungs from second-hand smoke.

I grin toothlessly, my body still shaking and my cheeks still wet from tears. The grin fades immediately as the air thickens.

I make a weird hiccuping sound as I choke on my breath, immense hatred consuming me. I gurgle at the hatred surrounding me. It's the same as my tingly feeling! I move my odd tingly feeling around me, trying to show the other tingle what love is, what happiness is.

No one pays attention to me as I waddle-run towards the big fluffy hatred-baring monster. My tingle basically shouts, "I understand! I've felt that way too!" My breath stutters by the time I reach the now chained monster. I cry out to the fuzzy blobs trapping my friend.

' _When did the monster become my friend_?' I shake my head, stumbling towards the hatred-filled tingly feeling.

Towards my friend.

I hug the furry paw belonging to my friend, him growling at me. ' _Him? Yeah, him.'_ I pat the paw, speaking in the same language as my friend for the first time in this world.

"It okay, bubuh! It okay!" I waddle up and look my friend in the eye. My tingle rises to my eyes once I notice the commas in his eyes. His eyes return to the slit they're supposed to be as he looks at me bemused.

"Human, how can you understand my pain? How are you not crumbling under my chakra and hatred?" My friend growls lowly. I toothlessly grin at him.

"I feel too! Human ik bad chit-faked," I mumble to him, hugging his paw tighter.

I feel a burst of a tingle that isn't mine or my friend's and scream as my friend is ripped in half and forced into me and another unwilling baby. Everything goes black.

* * *

 **Yo. Hope you enjoy. I decided to do this too, so when I get writer's block on one, I can do another.**


	2. Chapter One

' _No! Was it a dream? Please tell me it wasn't!'_ I sneeze as I sit up, rubbing my nose as I decide to go back home. ' _It obviously was, so stop whining and just head back to hell. We're probably late.'_ I sigh, shoving my hands in my pockets as I walk away from the table in the park.

My eyes wander towards the sky as small snowflakes spin around in an intricate dance to the ground. I frown, clenching my hands. One of which has a red finger-less glove on it with black stripes. I sigh again, my breath clouding as it leaves my mouth.

A few minutes later, I slip on my driveway and fall on my ass. A growl is heard from in front of me, and I look up to see a giant cage in the place of where my house was. I smile sadly. "At least it wasn't a dream, friend." The giant fox growls at me.

" **Shut up, human. I'm not your friend** ," He snaps. I shrug, looking up at the cloudy sky to see my memories floating around in chronological order.

"Watch through my memories, for the answer to your previous question. I'm too lazy to explain who and what I am." I yawn, laying on my back as I watch with my friend. I happily re-watch the entire Naruto series, and some of Shippuden. I save all the anime I see in a clear box to play on repeat over and over, catching all the songs in another clear container.

By the time my memories repeat, I've organized everything that I don't want to forget in clear containers and stacked them in a way that I could take one of them from anywhere in the structure and it wouldn't collapse.

"Now can we be friends?" I ask, sitting on a boxed memory of an awesome chair. The fox, Kurama, begrudgingly agrees.

" **Fine, brat. You may not understand my strife entirely, but you do to some extent. I wouldn't have been able to survive that long in a world like that if I were a puny human.** " I grin at Kurama, short brown hair fluttering in the wind. I meet Kurama's red eyes with my sharp greyish blue ones and we grin at each other.

~Time Skip~

When I woke up, I immediately started 'crying'. The nurse that was nearby startles and hurries to take care of me. I deny any meat flavored baby food given to me, giggling when the nurse collapses in exasperation once I accept a fruit flavored baby food container.

After eating I'm taken to an office, that I know is the Hokage's. He soon appears in a blink and is sitting down.

I grin toothlessly at Minato, who stares at me. "Hewwo, I'm Raben! Who're you?" There's a silence as Minato's eyes widen in shock. I slowly frown at the silence. "Eto…" I mumble, looking down and blushing at the intense stare aimed at me.

"How old are you?" He asks, and I shrug. I look at the window, squinting at it. Why is it all blurry? Do I need glasses or something? I pout at the window, and hear a chuckle behind me. Turning around, I see the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Interrogating a baby, Minato-san? Last time I checked, babies can't talk," He says, walking further in the room. I frown at him, looking bewildered.

"Wait, cho I'm not chuppoched to be tawking at dis aguh? I tot aww baby could tawk and jucht didn't?" I internally laugh with Kurama as the Sandaime chokes on his pipe. He chokes more as I slip off the chair and waddle towards him with a concerned look on my face.

"Are you okay, sir?" I ask, making him stare at me, incredulous. I yawn, laying down and falling asleep. Walking when about four to seven months old is extremely tiring, which is why I usually only do it when it's dark.

When I wake up I'm in someone's arms. Looking up, I see blond hair and blue eyes looking down on me. Minato frowns when he notices I'm awake. I blink up at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask calmly, not struggling in his arms that I fit perfectly in. He sighs wearily, opening a door.

"Taking you back to the orphanage, Kuro Raven-chan," Minato says, and I look at him.

"You didn't teww me who you are," I murmur after yawning. Minato looks down at me, smiling softly.

"I'm the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

After I return to the orphanage, my life goes back to what it was before, kind of. I'm put in my own room, and everyone stares at me with undisguised hate and fear. The adults do, at least. My tingle - _chakra, right?_ \- never returns to my eyes again, and I don't try to move my chakra there in fear of something bad happening.

' **Your eye's glowed metallic dark blue when you broke me from the sharingan of that man, Tobi.'** I frown as I do a pushup in the darkness of my room, thinking what Kurama said over. I'm about to reply, but my face meets the floor as my arms give out. I then use my legs to flip me over and do situps.

' _Really? Was it pretty? Pretty cool? Cool?'_ I can feel Kurama's eyes roll as he sighs. He doesn't reply until I can no longer sit up nor push myself up.

' **Let me teach you what I saw my previous jailers do. You want to get strong, don't you? I'll teach you their evil arts, and their ninja arts. I know how much you like their evil arts, so I'll do that last.'** My mouth opens in shock.

' _What? You're so mean, Kura-chaaan~'_ I mentally whine, getting a spike of killing intent aimed at me. My body freezes up in fear as I mentally pout at him. Using chakra that I shouldn't have at this age, I force myself to crawl into my bed and fall asleep.

The next few years include me staying in my room following Kurama's vague instructions, and learning to survive on an hour or two of sleep while I go out at night henged to learn the thief arts, like lockpicking, pickpocketing, conning, and charisma.

When I turn four, I'm kicked out of the orphanage. Frowning at the one thing I was able to keep, Jiraiya's book 'The Utterly Gutsy Ninja', I walk around and find a mask shop. Eyes widening in wonder at all the cool masks, I reach out to pick up two. One is an anbu-style fox mask, and the other is a dark blue wolf mask with silver markings on it. A man walks out, about to talk to me kindly, before he recognizes who I am.

"The demon fox! Get away, you monster!" Silently I try putting back the two masks only to have them thrown at me. Picking them up, I run silently, eyes dull. Of course people hate me, why wouldn't they? I sigh, looking at the masks and then at the blood red hoodie I'm wearing over a thinner blue one.

Why am I wearing two hoodies? Well, there was no more shirts when I looked in the lost and found because my white one got shredded in training so I choose two hoodies. I walk out of the alley with my fox mask on, red hood up. An old lady drops her stuff by accident, and I decide to help her. An apple happens to find it's way into my pocket, and I help the lady carry her bags to her home.

On the way to explore (read as: look for) friendly places I run into a fat old man who shoved me when I ran into him. Easily pickpocketing the mean old man, I bow and apologize eloquently. Running once again, I help a bunch of old ladies on the way to the Hokage Mountain. One even lived on a giant hill far away.

Once I reach the mountain, I find someone else already there. I sigh, walking to sit on Minato's stone head. What even is my life? I ignore the ex-Hokage standing on his own stone head as I look out and watch the sunrise.

' **Join the Academy. Lie and say you're eight or something.'** Kurama interrupts the peaceful scene, and I bear a small frown.

' _Why? Can't you teach me everything? I mean, I'm already awesome, and I'm only four and a half!'_ I can feel the weary air about my friend as he rolls his eyes.

' **I can't teach you everything, kit,'** he drawls in a sarcastic tone. I mentally pout at him, knowing it's true. Shrugging, I stand up.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know where the Academy is? I want to enroll there." I turn to the Sandaime, watching as he looks at me bemused.

"How old are you, my child?" I hesitate. What's with old people and calling everyone their child?!

"I'm seven, sir. Why? I thought anyone from the age of five to twelve could enroll to be a ninja?" I ask curiously, turning towards the Sandaime and tilting my head in a curious manner. I'm wearing my blue tiger mask, patched up blue sweatshirt on and hood hiding my hair.

"Seven? You look younger," He states, surprised. I pout at him, turning up my 'offended boy' act.

"Hey! That's mean! You're mean, old man!" I jump in 'surprise' when he chuckles.

"Sorry, sorry. It's the tall building right in front of us, just ask a teacher if you can join and they'll give you a test." He explains, and I nod eagerly, running off while yelling a thank you over my shoulder excitedly. Once I reach the Academy, pretending to be out of breath, I calm down immediately and walk in the building.

A man looks at me curiously as I walk up to him. "How do I enroll here?" I ask bluntly, looking around the area as the man watches me.

"Fill out these papers, kid." I do, seemingly eager and not bothering to hide my neat and boyish handwriting.

Name: Kuro

Gender: Male

Age: Seven

Height: 116.3 cm

Weight: ?

I glare at his dubious look.

"You sure you're seven, squirt?"

"Yes! I'm not even that short!" I mutter to him. He chuckles, before leading me to many different area's and making me do many things pertaining to ninja skills. After I'm done, out of breath, he smirks, nodding.

"You're smart for a seven year old, squirt. I'm Nigami-sensei, and you'll be in my class of ten-year-olds' for a while. Come on, I'll show you the class and you can settle in. Class starts in an hour. Talk to me after class so I can get you up to date on the Taijutsu, squirt." I nod and he shows me to the classroom.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoy! I know I should be working on the other story, but I can't figure out how to continue the story without it seeming overly rushed! Because, you know, I have more plans for**_ **after _the chunin exams than before it for my other story... Which is also an Insert, but not an SI... Plus this one is better! It has stalking! X)_**


	3. Chapter Two

My breath comes out in pants as I glare at my reflection in the water. I've been doing my taijutsu stances for over ten hours by now, and I'm still not satisfied with the flow. Deciding to take a break, I splash into the water and swim around for an hour or two or five, eventually crawling onto the shore and collapsing when the sun went down. I started training before dawn.

I look up at the stars, thinking back on what had happened since I got into the Academy. I'm five now, and a small amount better than the average Genin in taijutsu and the three Academy ninjutsu besides the clone one.

I had trained every day and whenever I got bored, learning to read and train at the same time. Just recently I taught myself chakra strings so I could do chakra exercises while reading and training.

I huff, pouting up at the sky. I can't do the clone jutsu, though. Maybe I could try and recreate the Shadow Clone Jutsu? All I have to do is make the handsign and divide my chakra, right? Right!

I slowly stand up, doing the handsign that I remember Naruto always using and splitting my chakra. I could do this!

The rest of the night is spent trying to do the shadow clone jutsu. And the next. And the next. Before I know it, graduation day is coming up, another birthday having passed.

I collapse on the shore of the lake, once again looking up at the stars.

Tomorrow is the graduation test. I'll ace it, obviously. With my self-taught shadow clones in place of regular ones, since apparently that jutsu hates my awesome imagination.

It's not my fault that every time I try doing it an awesome dragon-clone appears instead! Or a giant spider! Or whatever else I'm thinking about at the time! I just… have an active imagination twenty-four seven. About awesome things. Yeah.

I sigh, blinking slowly. When my eyes open the sun is coming up. I frown. Since when did my abilities also have me travelling through time? I grumble all the way to the academy, pouting when Nigami-sensei starts laughing at me.

"When you said you were going to skip so you could train, I didn't think you'd do it all day and throughout the night! Your clothes are still wet, squirt!" He chokes out, continuing to laugh as students start filing in. I start to worry when he faints from lack of breath.

"Uh, Nigami-sensei? Class starts in about an hour, you need to wake up by then, okay?" I say, not expecting an answer. I kick him in his ninja sandal. Deciding to decorate his rather empty face- he never will have a beard, he told me- I grab a marker and start drawing.

By the time Nigami-sensei woke up, I was teaching the class how to parkour… around the room… with him duct taped to the ceiling…

I immediately sit down and look like I'm reading Icha Icha, upside down since I'm just that good. He easily escapes the duct tape and tries to settle down the class from the ceiling. I flip my book around and continue reading.

Hm, I could easily write just as well, if not better than this, and the sex scenes are easily imagined and the romance cliche… Maybe I should try making my own series, to rival Icha Icha?

I throw a popper to Nigami-sensei -like the celebration things that make giant popping noises- and grin ferally as all the students jump in shock at the loud noise, looking up.

They all start snickering. Nigami-sensei frowns, closing his eyes in frustration. Unable to stop themselves, they burst into laughter. On Nigami-sensei's forehead is, 'I am loyal to Kuro-sama, he is Kami' and on his eyes are, 'get' and 'funky' in rainbow outlined in black.

I obviously passed the genin exam after that, and I did great, I know. But… What did I do to deserve this? I know I did shitty things, and have no moral compass at all, even having told my friends back in my previous life that I'd be the one to kill them when it was their time to die, but that doesn't- I didn't mean-.

I slam my head onto the desk, hoping to get knocked out. Sadly, the mask prevented that, and all I got was a broken nose held in place by chakra strings.

My teammates look at me weirdly, and my jonin sensei- _no no no_ \- glances at me with his one eye. ' _Wasn't he still in Anbu at this time?!'_ I mentally scream, standing up and walking over to the rest of my - _Never going to pass_ \- team.

"Maa, I didn't know I had such masochistic students~." He states in a sing-song voice, obviously teasing me. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"I apologize for the noise, the desk's gravity suddenly increased tenfold, only affecting my face." I state, not seeing the mirth carefully hidden in his eye at my lame excuse.

I sigh silently, biting my lip as I think on what the plot could be and how much porn should be in the books. Until, of course, everyone's staring at me.

"Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?" I ask, unintentionally acting like canon Kakashi in front of Kakashi. Slouch and all included. This only served to amuse Kakashi, since he hasn't changed much from canon- the only difference being that Minato kicked him out of anbu sooner than Sarutobi did.

Minato was nice. I've talked to him once. When I yelled at him for trapping my friend Kurama. Before I became the container. As a few months old teenager. If that makes sense. Probably doesn't sound right. Sounds like I'm a few mo-

"Yes," The Hyuuga on the team grits out, "Our introductions. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." I shrug.

"Oh. Kuro, reading and writing, sunlight, pranking, to be stronger than anyone else. Why did we need to do this? We're going to fail anyways," I comment casually, hands suspended in a 'what can you do?' pose.

Kakashi sends me an inquisitive look. I grin in reply, knowing he can't see it because of my black cat mask with silver markings. "Why do you say that, Kuro-chan?" I cough, hand reaching at my chest as the Inuzuka laughs loudly.

"Kuro's a guy. Everyone knows that. He may be a short nine year old, but he's still a he," The Hyuuga scorns, blushing a bit. I nod, grinning. Transformation is a charm, sometimes.

But it doesn't fool a trained Jonin. Which is exactly why I have a dildo down my pants. I grin cockily, even though he doesn't see it, I know he knows I'm doing it.

"I'd know, Kakashi-chan. Unless you want to recheck the physical I had?" that I bribed the doctor to mark me as a guy, because fuck kunoichi classes. No anbu were around, since I put fuinjutsu seals _absolutely everywhere_ in the hospital.

"Or are you making fun of the fact that I call everyone I don't hold high respect for, 'chan'?"

I learned all about poisons, useful plants, and walking in different ways by the library (which I read and remembered and _used_ the knowledge in every book, having clearance to read it or not). My information gathering skills will be learned by me asking Ibiki, since he's the best of the best but still young enough to be gullible enough to teach me.

The Inuzuka waves a hand in front of my mask. I turn my head towards him. Kakashi is gone.

"He said to meet at Training Ground 3 before dawn and not to eat breakfast for a training exercise," He summarises, nodding to confirm he got my attention and leaning back.

"That's ridiculous. If either of you go without eating breakfast, you'll be idiots. You can't always trust your sensei, you know. Not until you get to know them, of course. I heard rumors that he's always late, so we'll have time to come up with a plan before hand, right?" I sigh, shunshining (body-flickering) away into the teacher's lounge. Nigami-sensei walks up to me.

Nigami-sensei grabs my arm, pouting at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were homeless, squirt?" I shrug, tilting my head.

"That's why I applied to be a shinobi, so I could learn survival skills and get Academy-level clearance in the library. I've been homeless as long as you've known me, so I didn't think it important," I mutter, tensing when I'm swept into a hug.

"I'll miss you, kid. Do whatever you want, even if you aren't a ninja, I'll be proud." I blink.

"It's because I have Kakashi-chan as a jonin sensei that you're saying that, isn't it?" I feel more than see his nod. I sigh.

"I'm stronger than you, I'm sure it'll be easy to do the task, but he's all about teamwork, and I have an Inuzuka and Hyuuga, neither of which likes the other. I won't pass." I state casually, as if saying that my name is Kuro. Nigami-sensei sighs, hugging me tighter before letting go.

"And if you fail once, I know you won't try again, and will drop the _title_ of ninja to just learn in other ways without being restricted to this village." I nod, hesitating only a moment before reaching up and taking off my mask.

"I uh, probably won't see you much if I succeed, nor if I fail, so… Don't hate me because of what everyone seems to think I am, Nigami-sensei." I say, face burning as I show it to my old sensei and only friend. It's silent and I glance up through my short brown bangs with my dark blue eyes, and look down again.

Nigami-sensei's face was frozen in shock. I replace my mask and lift my head, rocking back and forth on my heels. A minute later he finally speaks.

"You're a girl." I blink, shrugging shyly, "You're a six year old jinchuuriki girl, and I've never found out," He starts laughing warmly, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"I passed a six year old! Never questioning how short you were, never questioning why you wore a mask, never questioning your gender," He states, shaking his head in exasperation.

"No wonder I never made it to Jonin. You're good, squirt. Really good, for a squirt. I can't really call you that when compared to your age group though, can I?" I shift my balance to my left leg, confused.

"So… You don't care I'm a jinchuuriki? A demon monster that, quote unquote, should never have been born?" Nigami-sensei laughs mirthlessly, shaking his head.

"You're no demon, squirt! Ha, I've met supposed _saints_ closer to being a demon! I _know_ you, Kuro. Raven. Raven Kuro. How did I-" He sighs, facepalming. I jump when the door opens and a familiar face appears.

"Why did I have to get the prankster in my class? Oh, hello Kuro-kun, Toshi-san." I blink. Bitter taste and city? Sounds like a story right there. A girl left alone in a city, a bitter taste filling her mouth and a boy already born in the city tries showing her that city life isn't...

I pull out a notebook and start writing down my idea in full, ignoring what was going on in front of me. When I next look up, the two adults are gone, and a note says: 'got a drink with Iruka-san, bye squirt'.

I shrug, walking to Training Ground 3 and training till the moon was high in the sky, only then collapsing in sleep. I didn't notice the person watching me train till I collapsed, and by then it was too late. The last thing I heard was, "Why are you training so des-" before I went to sleep.

When I woke up, it was in an apartment. One that smells like wet dog. And dry dog, too, but mainly of wet dog. I sigh, wondering why I'm not outside. ' _Did Kakashi-chan take me to his apartment?'_

I sit up, before groaning and sitting back down. Eventually I force myself off of the - _so freaking comfortable-_ couch. Seeing that it was just before sunrise, I walk towards the window and hop on the window sill.

"Maa, leaving already? I saw how you trained, you need some rest. Stay for tea, at least," A calm voice says, causing me to fall backwards in surprise.

"Stalker, watching me while I did my nightly training. Don't worry, I'm fine," I reply, standing up to go out the window once again only to have Kakashi stand in the way.

"So training until you collapse in exhaustion unable to defend yourself is fine? So being in pain just from sitting up because you trained so harshly is fine?" I nod, not seeing anything wrong with it. I tilt my head.

"I'm not dead, so yeah. Fine… Should it not be fine? I do it every day," I state offhandedly, waving my hand as I head for the door instead. The living room was bare, the kitchen connecting to it without a wall in between and next to the exit. I tilt my head the other way in confusion, before continuing. With Minato alive I'd have thought he'd have more personalized stuff.

Until a hand lands on my shoulder, stopping me. I sigh, shaking my head.

"Okay then, tea. Since sensei is _such_ a mother hen," I comment dryly, letting the hand direct me to a chair.

"Great!" I grit my teeth, scratching the side of my mask where my cheek would be. I watch as he moves around to make tea. I then realize something. We're both wearing masks. Only one of them liquid can pass through.

The table's gravity increases by tenfold only for my face again, nose already broken so chakra strings preventing anything else from breaking more or even moving. Kakashi chuckles after seeing my face unable to lift from the table.

"The tables must _love_ your face to attract it so strongly," He muses. I grunt in an Uchiha-esque way. In other words, I 'hn'-ed. My head lifted at the same time Kakashi put down two tea cups.

"Oh! I just realized my jonin sensei told me to be somewhere five minutes ago! Gotta go, bye!" I shunshin away, barely avoiding running into the door by opening it. Kakashi sighs, downing both cups of tea before going to try and stop me. He fails.

I stop in a forest, collecting my rabbit trap and snapping the neck of the rabbit. After starting a controlled fire by the water in Training Ground 3, and cooking the rabbits, my teammates arrive to see me looking out across the lake, mask sitting next to me and me eating cooked rabbit.

I quickly finish and put my mask back on, brushing the (still going) fire into the water, watching it for a moment as it sinks, I turn around.

"Yo. You're early…?" I state, stretching and walking out onto the water to do my morning training- mainly stretching, practising my taijutsu stances once, and stretching some more before starting my day. It only takes a half hour to do and when I'm done I walk to my teammates.

We talk for a bit, and the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka argue a lot. I realize getting them to work together is a lost cause, since they don't even care if they fail as long as the other does too, I asked.

They get in a fist fight. They don't glance up when Kakashi poofs here around noon. They don't acknowledge him when he starts talking, explaining the exercise. They don't stop when he says start. I stare at them, then the alarm, and then Kakashi.

"This is about teamwork, right? Just fail us, they told me that they don't care if they fail as long as the other does. And they didn't even hear you," I drawl, sighing as I watch them drag each other into the lake and try and drown each other.

Silence ensues as we both watch them for a few minutes.

"Wanna make a bet?" I ask Kakashi, seeing him glance at me. He shrugs.

"Why not? What's the bet?" I pause.

"If I get them to stop fighting before the alarm rings, you give me a bell. If I don't, you get to see me struggle _and_ get to fail me, without me complaining and taking the blame off your shoulders for failing them."

It's Kakashi's turn to pause as he watches the Hyuuga punch the Inuzuka's dog in the face, before kicking the Inuzuka's in his when he swims up.

"Sure. Let's shake on it," He agrees, eye smiling at me. I frown, shaking his hand.

"So I was right, you _are_ sadistic. Damn," I mutter, walking to the edge of the lake, "HIRO HYUUGA IF YOU DON'T STOP ATTACKING KENTA INUZUKA YOUR CLAN WILL HEAR OF THIS." Neither of them even glance in my direction, and I sigh. I walk towards them on the water, kicking each of them in the heads to get their attention and accidentally knocking them out.

"Whoops." I let myself fall into the water as I grab both of them and pull them to the surface. Throwing them on the shore, I walk up to Kakashi.

"They stopped fighting," I state in monotone.

I smirk as Kakashi's eyebrow twitches, "Don't worry, you can still fail me, but I have a stray cat that follows me around sometimes and I need to put a bell on their collar so no one else takes him." I explain, holding out a hand. The smirk doesn't fall at his incredulous stare.

"So you made the bet so you didn't have to buy a bell?" I nod, and throw the bell handed to me up in the air, catching it and making it disappear in a poof into storage seal A-3 on my hand. Kakashi looks at my hand curiously.

"Fuinjutsu? How did you do that?" I shrug, channeling chakra to my palms to show the fuinjutsu patterns.

"It's a storage seal. Well, it's ten hundred twenty-two storage seals, to be exact. I made it so I can store things easier and never need to carry anything around." I start enthusiastically.

"There's two storage areas per combination of fingers, one activated by pure yin chakra and the other activated by pure yang chakra -which I need more of- and depending on the size there can be up to a thousand items in each storage area, for example candy and senbon can have a thousand of them in it, but kunai and shuriken can only have five hundred-" I'm interrupted by a poof, and I pout when Nigami-sensei -or is it Toshi-san now?- puts a hand over my mask where my mouth is. Kakashi continues to observe the fuinjutsu seal.

"I'm trying to train in the next field over and my squirt-senses tell me you were asked about your stories or your fuinjutsu," I raise an eyebrow at that, knowing he could tell of my dubious thoughts.

"Yes, they are that specific, otherwise some poor fellow would have their ear talked off," He replies, removing his hand from where my mouth would be had I not been wearing a mask. I cross my arms, not hearing Kakashi's small complaint.

"But he might understand what I'm rambling about! He's a jonin!" I yell, waving my arms as I put my dark red fingerless gloves back on. He chuckles and pats my hooded head.

"So I assume you failed, since Hina and Kenta are knocked out," Toshi muses, walking over to the two knocked out boys.

"Yes, Nigami-sensei. I completed the task, but not the goal, so I'll just get stronger somehow else," I reply in monotone, still mad about the interruption, "Now Mayonaka-chan has a bell, and I didn't have to buy it."

"Call me Toshi, squirt. I'm not your sensei anymore. You're welcome to help teach my class while training. I'll give you 5% of my pay," He offers, hoping to get out of teaching duties. I nod.

"Sure, Toshi-sensei. I'll teach _your_ class for you every uh, Friday?" He nods and poofs away to train more, "Wow, goodbye to you too, Toshi-sensei."

A silence engulfs the clearing.

"You don't need to work on your yang chakra, you're stronger and faster than most chunin… Can I see that seal again?" I hum, thinking about what he said as I watch a drop of water slide across Hina Hyuuga's forehead.

The clearing erupts in noise as birds start flying overhead, chirping as much as they can as if their lives depend on it. I frown up at them, am I forgetting something? No, I don't think I am.

"If you train me every Monday you can, then sure." I offer, watching his reaction. He stares at me, before shaking his head in exasperation.

"Sure," He says, surprising me when he says that. He was already looking at my palm, and I channel chakra to it so he could see the seal. I shift awkwardly when he starts tracing the intricate lines with his finger, musing aloud. "These are very detailed and complicated. Better than I could do, for sure." I blink at the wording. For sure? Hm…

"Well I've been learning it since I've been able to read, I mean, the library was a good starting point." I explain, shifting uncomfortably. He looks up at me, eyes calculating.

"Do you have notes on it?" He asks, and I nod, getting a notebook labelled: Notes #94; hand-storage-seal-thing from the seal.

"Yup, here." Immediately grabbing the notebook, he pulls up his hitai-ate and scans through it with his sharingan. I close my eyes, feeling the way the chakra is going to the eye.

I memorize the feeling and the exact pathways, deciding to try doing it myself. Slowly channeling chakra to my eyes the exact way Kakashi's is to his one eye, I concentrate. I immediately stop when I realize I screwed up. When my eyes open, everything is a tiny bit clearer. A few seconds pass and everything fades away back to normal.

I blink and dodge the hand coming to slap me in the back of my head.

"Don't. I don't know what you did, but don't."

* * *

 **Lolz, hope you enjoyed. It seems people like this story more than the other one, so I'll probably be continuing this one more than the other. Review if you want to, please. Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter Three

" _Don't. I don't know what you did, but don't."_

I look at him curiously, tilting my head.

"Why not?" Kakashi glares at me, before sighing and answering calmly.

"Your eyes glowed blue, before turning purple. It's back to normal now, but don't do whatever you just did." I pout at him.

"Whatever. So, next Monday, same place same time?" He shrugs, poofing away. I walk away, not expecting an answer anyways. Or so I told myself. I was currently frowning at the poor grass in front of me as I walk away, deciding to try and look for Ibiki.

Maybe I should pickpocket him? Or blackmail? Or just ask… Nah, too boring. Oh! I know!

…

Ibiki wasn't expecting a group of people yelling at him that there was an intruder in the T&I department. He runs with them.

When he got to where the intruder was, he certainly wasn't expecting a child wearing a mask talking to one of his not-yet victims.

He also wasn't expecting the prisoner to start crying, yelling what Ibiki was supposed to find out about the person.

"It was Kumo! I'm from Kumo! They wanted another go at the Byakugan! I'm just following orders! Please! I have children!" Ibiki walks forward, grabbing the child's shoulder.

…

I look up from my mind games when a hand grabs my shoulder. Shrugging at the prisoner I chuckle darkly.

"Yeah, I'll have some fun with you later. Bye~ Sakumoto-chan!" I stand up and follow Ibiki to a different room. When he turns around I'm bowing on the floor.

…

"PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS IBIKI-SENPAI!" Ibiki most definitely wasn't expecting the child to do _that_. Silent, that is how anyone would describe the room for over ten minutes.

…

I grin under my mask, knowing the mind game- patience is something I don't have unless I care about it. So I wait. And wait… And wait. My grin fades, replaced by a bored face. I could do this forever, it's actually a really comfortable position to be in. I'm half asleep by the time he replies.

"Stand up, kid." I bolt upright, a foot in front of him in less than a second. Ibiki sweatdrops at that, "Uh, what do you want?"

"Please teach me your information gathering skills, Ibiki-senpai." I respond, tilting my head at him. He stares at me for a solid minute.

"... Are you asking for an appre-"

"No, but it would basically be the same thing, just I won't join T&I after the apprenticeship. Or the ninja corps at all, really. I'm going to be like Jiraiya the Sannin!" I exclaim proudly, only proud about the perverseness of Jiraiya and not the actual spymaster part. I wanna be just as perverted if not more than him.

Unknowing to me, stars appear in my eyes visible to Ibiki. "I don't think you want to be too like him," Ibiki mutters, looking me over, "Find any information you can get about… Gai Maito… And bring it to me in twelve hours-"

"Maito Gai-chan, taijutsu master, wears an all green jumpsuit and people call him really eccentric."

"He became a taijutsu master after a lot of hard work and determination gotten from his dad- who died saving him, I believe."

"Gai-chan became eternal rivals with Hatake Kakashi-chan after Hatake-chan beat up chunin bullies for him after they were done beating him up."

"He comes up with random challenges that they both do and keeps score. I believe he is three points behind Hatake-chan at the moment."

"He lives in the Jounin Apartments a few apartments away from Hatake Kakashi-chan and neighbors to Sarutobi Asuma-chan and Morino Ibiki-senpai, lives across from Mitarashi Anko-chan, and has a special type of crazy that he calls 'youth'." I immediately reply, not missing a beat when he immediately asks for another Jounin.

"I do not know immediately, but I believe if you gave me three hours I could find some information on Shiranui Genma-chan." I don't move as he looks at me, before he chuckles.

"Yes, I'll 'teach you my ways'. Meet me here every Wednesday. I'll teach you then." I nod, shunshining away.

For the next few years, I train as much as I can, learning from Kakashi and Ibiki on Monday and Wednesday and teaching Toshi's class every Friday. Every day I'm not with one of the three mentioned I'm gathering information on everyone and thing in Konoha, from the Inuzuka's dogs to the Hokage, from the Aburame's bugs to the Hyuuga.

Besides genin and below, when I turn ten I have information on every ninja from Konoha, anbu and nuke-nin included. All stored in my fuin-storage. I also published my first book, called Aisuru Kokoro, or love of the heart.

 _The reason I'm only summarising up until I'm ten? I gave myself a freaking sharingan. Somehow. I was just talking to Kashi-baka..._

I frown at Kakashi- or, more specifically, his sharingan when he poofs into the clearing.

"Kakashi, can I run some theory by you?" Kakashi doesn't glance up from his book when he nods.

"Say a non-Uchiha had extremely good chakra control, and extremely good chakra sensing…" I pause when he puts his book away, giving me his full attention.

"And senses the exact amount and path that the chakra went to the eyes when the sharingan…" I can sense Kakashi's about to speak and quickly hurry what I'm going to say.

" _In theory…_ Would that non-Uchiha be able to in theory uh, 'activate', the sharingan? Or if that person saw a Hyuuga using the byakugan… Would they be able to replicate-or activate that?" It's silent in the clearing for a few moments, birds flapping overhead, sun shining brilliantly and grass the perfect shade of green.

"... I don't know. In theory, yes, but…" I nod, pointing at my left eye. Getting the idea, he lifts his hitai-ate and glares at me with both eyes.

"It wasn't my idea, remember that." I nod, having my chakra entwine with his and brush against the chakra paths in his sharingan eye. He shivers at the chakra's intimate grasp, frowning at me.

"You don't have any sensing skills. I'm only letting you do this once, it feels… weird." I nod, concentrating. My concentration breaks when Kakashi speaks again.

"Your eyes are glowing blue- ah." Kakashi freezes, my chakra slowly seeping through his chakra system.

"And you broke my concentration, baka! If you don't want my chakra molesting you then don't break my concentration!" I grumble, putting my hands in a hand seal to gain control of my chakra in his system.

By the time I get my chakra under control Kakashi is blushing more than a schoolgirl confessing to her lifetime crush and glaring at me with less heat than a lost kitten yawning. Then again, it's not really his fault he makes questionable noises when in pain. ' _It so is.'_

"Kashi-baka. So what if my eyes glow blue, cool- wait what?" I go back to concentrating when all Kakashi does is glare at me. Sighing, my chakra leaves Kakashi and dissipates. I close my eyes, retracing the exact chakra paths and moving my chakra around.

' **Kit, you're in here with me.'** My eyes open and I pout up at Kurama, ignoring the snowflakes slowly falling down.

"Well then, _BFF_ , what the fuck went wrong?" I pout up at the demon-fox-best-friend. He snorts in mirth, rolling his eyes at me.

' **You have a kekkei genkai- your eyes glowed blue when you deactivated the sharingan- also, why can't you do the byakugan instead? Those idiotic red-eyed bastards got me trapped in this shitty cage.'** I blink up at Kurama, smiling kindly (read as: maliciously).

"...Shitty? Kurama, _I'm your fucking cage you basket-case of a friend!_ " I roar at him, flailing my limbs as I pout up at him, activating puppy-eyes no jutsu. Kurama doesn't reply for a while, shocked at being called a basket-case.

' **Extremely shitty. So shitty that it calls me a basket-case, without even being a British person in their last life!'** I roll my eyes at Kurama.

"Whatever, basket-case. So what am I supposed to do to recreate the sharingan? I promise to only use it to protect your siblings and you." I say, only to mutter under my breath, "Selfish bastardous basket-case of a vulpix evolution into a fucking bitch ass mother fucking dog-breathed narnia-hating mud-pit."

' **... I heard that. Did you just call me a mud-pit** _ **and**_ **a pokemon? Insolent hum-'**

"I told you I'm a banana alien~!" I whine, interrupting Kurama. He growls at me.

' **I'm** _ **not**_ **calling a** _ **delusional**_ **human a- I'm not even going to** _ **say**_ **that.'** I frown at Kurama.

"Fine then, at _least_ call me an _insane_ human." Kurama rolls his eyes at me again.

' **Fine fine, I'll let you get the sharingan- insolent delusional crazy ass-'** He snarls, continuing for a while.

Eventually, after who knows how long, I open my eyes, having near-perfectly replicated the chakra path before I visited Kurama. Kakashi's eyes widen, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"So…? Did it work?" He shakily nods, before shaking his head again.

"Kind-of. Your eye's are glowing purple with the sharingan's tomoe. Three sharingan tomoe. With glowing purple eyes." I blink, frowning.

' **Kit, I already told you your kekkei genkai would interfere.'**

' _It's not a kekkei genkai! I don't know what it is._ ' I stop the chakra flow, and my vision slowly fades back to normal.

"Cool. It's like my chakra remembers the pathways it once took. I can activate an- oof!" I double over the fist in my stomach, more confused than injured when I collapse on the floor trying to catch my breath. Why the hell did Kakashi punch me!?

When I stand up I'm once again knocked down, a dark look in Kakashi's eye. I roll my eyes and get back up, dodging his fist and deciding to spar him- not like I have much of a choice.

Maybe I should ask Hina if I could spar him full-out and paralyse -no, that'd be betraying his trust… I'll ask him if he wants to be my friend and _then_ do that if he says no… I'd be fucked if he says yes. Hmm. Getting the byakugan would have to wait.

' **Pay attention you** _ **total airhead!**_ ' I blink, just barely dodging Kakashi's fist and unable to counterattack as I defend and dodge from his attacks. By the time Kakashi's anger fades to mere annoyance, I'm on the ground sporting many new bruises and a bloody face.

"You done?" I ask weakly, chakra and strength almost entirely depleted. Don't think me stupid- I tried running many times, but I don't really think a chunin-level hobo would be able to run from an anbu-level jounin that is said to be the fastest shinobi alive currently.

I get punched in the stomach again, and decide that enough is enough. Using the last of my chakra I could use without fainting, I weave together a rope of chakra strings and use them to restrain Kakashi.

"You need to work on your stamina, speed, agility, strength, and usage of chakra. You just wasted all of your remaining chakra trying to escape, and you use at least fifty percent of your chakra up just in the morning routine you do. What if you needed that chakra for something- like jutsu?" I throw Kakashi into a tree, the last of my usable chakra gone.

"Go fuck yourself, Kashi-baka. There were better ways to get rid of your anger than take it out on a _fucking ten year old_!" I frown.

I'm not even close to strong enough. I need to be the strongest, so that I can stop the fourth shinobi world war with not only my words, but with my strength as well. Strong enough that _Madara_ looks like a genin compared to me. I need to train harder, and I don't think I can get stronger by staying here in Konoha. I'll train as hard as I can with Gai and Kakashi for the next year and then I need to travel around.

How else am I going to be able to better not only myself but my Kokoro series? Ibiki taught me all he knows, and Nigami no longer needs help with his students- I got paid all I need to start my journey anyways.

I look at Kakashi, determination in my eyes.

"Then I'll go to Gai, ask if I can train with him, and restrict my chakra so I can't use it while training with him. But you're the fastest, most agile person I know, and use only the needed chakra for every jutsu I've seen you do, so you're the best person to train me in that stuff. I'll be leaving Konoha in a year, so I can have better scenery to put in my new book that I'm writing." He nods, pulling himself out of the tree, leaving a Kakashi-shaped dent behind as he walks over to me.

"Kuro… Why do you train so desperately? You have time to get stronger-"

"No, I don't. You may not understand, Kakashi, but I _need_ to be stronger than _all the Kage's combined_ by the time I'm fifteen. I'm in a race against death and the only way to outrun him is to become as strong if not stronger than _her_. I need to be so strong that I'm classes as _double S-rank_ , even if it doesn't exist just yet." I mutter, not caring if he hears what I said as I walk away to find Gai.

* * *

 **Another chapter's out! 'So soon from the last?' You may ask, well I'm trying to make up for the lost time, and also my writers block has selective appearances. I'd like to thank** **lizyeh2000, soul of the kitsune, PotatoMuncher, MawVax, DarkDust27, and all other reviewers for reviewing! Thank you so much, and have a great day!**

 **DarkDust27:** **Oooh it would be awesome if she kept her gender secret from everyone (except Nigami because he already knows) and it was revealed she wasn't a boy waaay later.**

 _ **Yeah, it would be awesome, wouldn't it? ^-^**_

 **soul of the kitsune: Oh? What did that do? I'm curious.**

 _ **Hope this chapter answered that! :D Curiosity is always good *nods wisely, hand on chin***_


End file.
